


A Sister's Love

by MamaKatie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Analysis, I love Yang Xiao Long, She's a GIFT, Strawberry Sunrise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaKatie/pseuds/MamaKatie
Summary: "I love you"These words followed Yang throughout her entire life...whether she could respond to them or not.





	A Sister's Love

_‘I love you Ruby…’_

Yang was four when she first spoke those words. Her little sister – two years younger than her and was finally old enough to play! Her mother always made her be careful, something about Ruby being a baby still, wrapped up in her crimson blanket, but now that she was older, they could finally play! She felt happy when her sister laughed, and eventually, she realized what she felt towards Ruby was exactly what she felt towards her mom and dad – love. 

_“RUBY! Ruby I love you so much sis…I’m so sorry…”_

Yang was eight when she panicked over her sister’s health. With the disappearance of their mother, and the knowledge that she had another mother – a birth mother – she had packed Ruby up in a wagon and taken on a journey that she was determined to complete. She saw the way her dad began to act, and knew that Ruby needed her more than ever before. She would help, and make sure her and her sister weren’t alone anymore; but she also wanted answers. Answers that she would get once she found Raven. 

She hadn’t expected any dangers. She felt powerful – her semblance newly discovered, and after finally beginning the basics of self-defense, she thought the mission would be easy. She would go out, find her biological mother and be home before dinnertime. But when the Beowolves came out, she froze. Her heart stopped and she knew that if her Uncle Qrow hadn’t come out at the exact time he needed to, she would’ve died. More importantly, her baby sister would’ve died because of _her_ mistakes. 

She made a decision that day. She wouldn’t stop looking for answers – but _nothing_ came above her little sister’s health and happiness. Not anymore. 

_‘C’mon sis! It’s just cause I love ya!’_

Ruby may have scoffed at the notion when she said it, but Yang was serious. She was heading off to Beacon soon, and while she knew Ruby was extremely proficient with her weapon, she was a disaster when it came to hand-to-hand. And she was determined to make sure Ruby could protect herself – especially when Yang wasn’t there. 

Their training session was going well, but when she saw the Ursa coming out of the bushes, her sister nowhere in sight, she was _angry._ No one would hurt Ruby Rose, especially not when Yang herself was the one who made her leave her weapon at home. 

Activating her semblance, she charged. 

_‘I’m so proud of my little sister!’_

Yang tried her hardest to prepare herself for the inevitable. Ruby was two years younger than her, and always had been in a separate class so when she left home to study abroad at Beacon, Ruby obviously wouldn’t follow. 

So she certainly was surprised when Professor Ozpin showed up at her doorstep, Ruby next to him, to inform their family about how Ruby had been accepted into his academy.

She wasn’t surprised at the same time – Ruby was, in every sense of the word, a prodigy in battle – and more importantly, she would _not_ lose her chance to tackle her sister and tease her mercilessly about everything until the day they arrived at the academy. 

_‘I love you…’_

This time, everything felt dark. Yang briefly heard her sister’s words before turning away. Everything was bad. She lost an arm, her friend was dead, her team was gone, and the _only_ bright side of things was that Ruby was still alive. Alive and walking around. But Yang simply couldn’t bring herself to respond. Nothing was okay and she highly doubted that anything _would_ be okay at this point. So she let Ruby walk away, choosing instead to close in on herself, trying her hardest (and failing) to not cry. 

_‘Yang…I…’_

She prepared herself for this moment. She spent months training with her new arm, chasing after her birth mother, just to see her sister again. And here she was. 

Ruby looked older, better but also… _guilty._

Yang never once wanted to Ruby to fear her, to feel bad about doing what was right. She was aware that Ruby held so much inside, and always had, and it was something she never was quite able to help with. So when Ruby started to ramble and panic, she charged in. 

She wrapped her arms around her much-taller sister for the first time in over a year, tears flowing down her face. She hadn’t said it back then, but she wouldn’t lose her chance now. Not when she meant so much to her. She would never lose her way again; she would stand by her side as long as she was needed. Nothing would lead her off her path again.

_‘I love you…’_

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I love Yang and Ruby's relationship and if you think I'm not gonna write a TON more scenes of these two in my fanfiction life, you are WRONG. 
> 
> Yang is a gift to this world and nothing will convince me otherwise.


End file.
